Death Before Bullshit
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Michael is trying to cool off his head but it all goes wrong when he wakes up in an abandoned warehouse with his phone buzzing in his pocket. He can't remember how he got here except that he was walking back to the office, thinking of ways to apologize to Gavin, but it all goes wrong as he's caught up in a deal. Potential Mavin and the Achievement Hunter Crew included
1. Intro

**I'm ready to fuck with your emotions.**

**Eheheh, seriously though, I've been planning this fanfiction for about a week now and I have a pretty good idea of how it's going to plan itself out.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Suck my nob Michael!" Gavin crows as he guns down Michael's character.

"Fuckin' got 'em!" Ray yells, watching attentively as Michael swears colourfully and twists his controller around, as if it would make him respawn any faster.

"Fucking fuck Gavin you piece of shit!" Michael screams as he turns to get shot in the chest again by the Brit.

"Not his fault you suck dicks at this game Michael," Geoff laughs, leaning on the back of Michael's chair. Michael doesn't answer, just grits his teeth and tries to kill the Gavin's character at least once before the timer ran out, but it doesn't work as the menu screen comes up.

"Holy shit Michael, seventeen kills and seventy-two deaths?" Jack says, looking shocked.

"Damn Dude!" Geoff exclaims.

Michael says nothing as he jabs buttons on his controller, exiting out of the menu screen and going to his Xbox menu, turning off the console and standing.

"Uh, Michael?" Geoff asks, giving the man a look. Michael flips him off as he grabs his phone and stalks out of the room. The members of AH stare at the open doorway for a few seconds before Gavin jumps up.

"W-wait! Michael what?!" He yells as he runs out, following Michael.

"What the fuck was that?" Geoff inquires, his question meeting silence as he walks out into the hallway to see that Gavin and Michael were out in the parking lot. Ray shrugs.

"Dunno man, something must be up with Michael."

"It is weird for him to storm out though isn't it? The last time he did that was when he broke his controller," Ryan says thoughtfully.

"Shut up guys, Michael's yelling at Gavin and I'm trying to hear what he's saying," Geoff barks, turning back to the scene outside.

* * *

"Michael whats wrong?" Gavin asks, running up behind the New Jersey native. Michael ignores him and walks faster, attempting to lose the Brit, but with no luck.

"Mi-," Gavin begins to say but doesn't get a chance to finish as Michael spins around abruptly, shoving Gavin back. The man stumbles, giving Michael a shocked look as he then moves closer, cornering Gavin against the stone wall.

"Will you shut the FUCK UP for a Goddamned SECOND!" Michael yells, punching the wall by Gavin's head, "You're fucking killing me right now, with your stupid fucking accent and your dipshit laugh, all I want is for you to kindly fuck off, so do me a fucking favour and don't talk to me," He growls, giving Gavin's shoulder one last shove before walking off. Gavin stares straight ahead in shock before he takes a stumbling step away from the wall.

"But...but Michael..." he whispers, beginning to run in the direction Michael had gone, but no one was in sight on the abnormally hot Austin day. "What's wrong with you Michael?" He whispers, not moving from his spot until Geoff walks quietly up behind him.

"Hey, what's up with Michael, buddy?" He inquires gently.

"I...I don't know," Gavin replies honestly, turning to see Geoff looking concerned.

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up again soon, he's done this a few times before," Geoff tries to make the situation sound better even though he knows it's probably not the case. Something was different...

"Alright," Gavin says glumly, following Geoff.

* * *

"Fucking idiot," Michael hisses to himself, slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead. He didn't mean to blow up like that, the look that Gavin had given him ripped his heart to pieces. "Why the fuck didn't I just tell him what was wrong." He accuses himself, pacing down the sidewalk. He clutches his phone in his hand and forces himself not to call Gavin as regret clouds his thoughts.

"Fuck..." he mumbles, stopping his anxious movements and beginning to talk to himself. "But I couldn't have told him because I don't even know." Michael couldn't understand what was wrong, even thinking about the Brit made his thoughts stop in his tracks and he couldn't figure out why.

"I should apologize...yeah," he decides, gripping the phone and turning to begin walking back to the office, except he couldn't tell where he was. Glancing around, he walks slowly forward, searching for something familiar. After awhile, and even longer of wandering around aimlessly, he notices a familiar building and sighs in relief. He looks at the time and his eyes widen, he had been wandering for a few hours.

"Shit, I'm probably making those fucking idiots worry about me," He mumbles, walking faster. He looks up and sees a man walking on the sidewalk. He thinks how crazy the man must be to be wearing suit and walking around in this kind of weather, but then he remembers he had basically ran away from the office. He gives a small nod as the two of them pass each other, but he doesn't expect the man to grip his upper arm. He feels alarm shoot through him, so he turns to glare at the man.

"Uh, can I help you?" Michael growls, not in the mood to deal with bullshit.

"Yes you can, Michael Jones, you've saved me alot of trouble actually."

"Wait, wha-?" Michael doesn't have time to finish as he feels a fist slam into his face. He stumbles back, not having enough time to retaliate as he receives a punch to the back of his neck. He chokes on air, falling limp to the ground, his nerves on fire. The gritty sidewalk presses into his face as he moves to look up at the man.

"Fucking...bastard," He manages to choke out before a well placed kick to his head forces him into unconscious. The man clicks his tongue and brushes off his knuckles, leaning down to pick up Michael's unconscious form.

"Feisty one," He mutters, walking over to his nearby parked car. No one notices as he drives off, a hostage lying in his backseat.

* * *

"Hey guys, did Michael ever come back? It's been a few hours," Geoff asks, removing his headphones and pausing his editing. Gavin looks up, confused before he registers what Geoff said. He shakes his head, sounding sad.

"I haven't seen him."

"Neither have I," Ray adds, setting a microphone on his desk and adjusting the pop filter. Geoff sighs, looking a combination of pissed off and worried.

"We need to record that new Minecraft Let's Play and we can't exactly record without Mogar."

"True, I'll try calling him," Ray says, whipping out his phone, "We all know he took his phone with him." He quips as he goes to his contacts and selects the number, sitting back in his desk chair and holding his phone up to his ear limply. After a few seconds his eyebrows crease and after a few more he sits up. He clicks off his phone and re-dials. Ending the call with him staring at his phone.

"His phones not turned off but it keeps saying it's disabled after four rings," He reports, seeing the other men in the room staring at him.

"Uh, let me try," Gavin says quietly, fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number. After a few seconds he looks at Ray in confusion. "What the...Ryan, what do you think of this," Gavin asks, redialing and handing his phone to the mad genius. Ryan listens for a few seconds before replying.

"Either someone has disabled his phone, or he somehow managed to disrupt the signal to his phone...I think," He pauses, "I'm not completely sure."

"Well I guess we're going to be behind on our Minecraft Let's Play then," Geoff yells, tossing his controller onto his desk in frustration. Gavin pales and gasps,

"But Geoff, if we do that, the fans..."

"I know Gavin! They'll bitch and moan but it's hard to do a lets play with Michael here, they'll bitch and moan more about the fact he wasn't there more than if we're a day late...or maybe not, I don't know!" Geoff sounds pissed; Gavin backs off.

"Alright, then we should do something at least, an extra lets build maybe?" Gavin offers weakly. Geoff pinches the bridge of his nose but makes no objections.

"I'll keep texting Michael, and calling until the prick picks up," Ray offers, standing to go wander around the office with his phone in hand. Jack and Ryan say something about editing, but end up leaving the room.

"Don't worry Geoff, we'll just explain what happened, well, not everything, but we'll say Michael had to leave work early then we'll promise that we'll post tomorrow," Gavin soothes, powering up his console. Geoff nods with another sigh.

"This is still a ridiculous amount of trouble for a fucking Jersey boy prick."

Gavin chuckles and focuses on the game, preparing the recording equipment, taking a deep breath to calm himself before grinning.

"Hello everyone, so before we begin this let's build we're giving an explanation, Michael left early today so we can't record our Minecraft Let's Play, we promise to have it up tomorrow though!"

Famous Last Words.

* * *

**Alright! So here's the (rather short) intro chapter, but I do have the second chapter typed up so I will probably upload it as well. **

**I apologize in advance for any character inaccuracies, (is that even a word?) but for some reason I find it hard to write Michael in rage mode, and basically everyone at some points, so critique me if you wish!**

**Reviews would be lovely and I will see you next chapter!**

**-Levy**

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot~**


	2. What the Hell is Even Going On

Side note, 'Crell' is pronounced 'Kah-rell', or "Khrell" with a hard 'c' sound. Blah, it's hard to explain.

* * *

Michael is jolted away by an annoying buzzing sound and feeling on his hip. He groans, head pounding as he barely opens his eyes. His mouth tastes like dust, and he coughs dryly as he slips his hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out with sluggish movements. The light from the screen pierces the dimness of wherever he is and he squints against the harshness of the light. Unlocking the screen, he opens his eyes wider and shifts onto his stomach, leaning heavily onto his elbows.

_47 missed calls and messages._

"Fuck," He rasps, scrolling through the list. The first thirty or so were from Ray, all but ten of them were texts. He saw that five calls were from Jack, three from Ryan, three from Geoff and seven texts and calls from Gavin.

Where is he anyway? Michael thinks to himself, looking around, trying to ignore the intense hammering occurring behind his eyes. The light from his phone illuminated boxes and crates; high rafters and forklifts, the shadows seemed to taunt him as Michael moved back against the wall, looking around in fear.

_Oh yeah, he had been kidnapped, hadn't he._

Michael could almost laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, him, Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones had been kidnapped and was now cowering in fear in a random warehouse that's who knows where. He rubs a hand over his face, wincing as he hit feels a gash over his eyebrow and a bruise on his cheek. He feels sick as the pounding in his head increases, but he stares at the light of his screen, thoughts whirling.

Taking a deep breath, he bites his lip and hits the "call back" button.

* * *

Ray has almost given up, having not texted Michael in ten minutes and receiving no reply in return, when his phone begins to buzz. He looks down lazily and is shocked when he reads the name. He sits up quickly from his previous, lazy position on the couch and hits answer.

"Michael?" He's nervous when he doesn't get an answer, but is quickly relieved when Michael speaks.

"Ray?"

Michael's voice is quiet and raspy, Ray has to strain his ears to hear him over the sounds in the Rooster Teeth. It was getting late but there were still a few people finishing up a project. "Alright you Jersey prick, what the fuck," Ray replies, running into the Achievement Hunter office and ignoring the looks he receives as he runs. He motions for Geoff and Gavin to stop recording as he slams open the door. They do so, not even saying anything to explain why as Ray closes the door behind him.

Gavin looks like he's about to say something but Ray gives him a harsh glare and a whispered "shut the fuck up" as he hits the speaker button. He closes the door and walks over to his desk with a concentrated expression on his face.

"You worried about me didn't you," Michael sighs, and Ray is shocked by how guilty he sounds.

Gavin's mouth falls open and he looks like he's about to say something but Geoff covers the Brits mouth, nodding at Ray to speak.

"Michael you've been gone almost six hours, of course I fuckin' worried, so did Gavin and Geoff and everyone," Ray scolds, staring straight ahead, "Where the hell are you?"

He hears a nervous laugh and a shuffling sound, "I...I don't really know," There's a pause before he continues, "I don't know how I got here-" Michael stops talking suddenly and there's a clattering noise. The three of them look over as the door opens and Ryan walks in, he's motioned to be quiet as they re-focus on the phone in Ray's hand. They don't know what they should be more alarmed at, the fact that Michael doesn't know where he is or that he stopped talking.

"Don't say anything, just shut the fuck up and be quiet," Michael hisses, his voice more muffled than it was earlier. Ryan's eyebrows raise and Gavin sucks in a breath as they hear Michael's movements stop and a set of footsteps getting louder.

"Glad to see you're awake."

All of their eyes widen as they hear the unfamiliar voice, Gavin begins to glare at the phone with worrying intensity.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing," Michael growls, and the AH crew are happy to hear the mans attitude return. However, they know something is up because Michael obviously doesn't know the man.

"I knew you would be difficult," the voice sighs, exasperated, "But you were my best bet to get to him."

"Him who," Michael asks the question they're all wondering. The mans chuckle is dark, and it chills them to the bone. A metallic clicking noise is heard and they could almost feel the the dangerous tension through the cell phone.

"Oh, the Brit, he's a valuable one, fetching a high price," They have no time to react to that statement, as Michael reacts for them. His voice is garbled, but they can tell it's only because he moves quickly.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" He screams. A thudding sound is heard before Michael continues, "What the fuck are you talking about, tell me right the fuck now before I fucking kill you."

Michael's severe tone would make anyone back down and cower in fear, but the unknown man just chuckles, unimpressed.

"Really? you don't seem like much of a threat to me." The sound of a gun being cocked is recognized before a shot rings out and a blood chilling scream pierces their ears. Ray covers his mouth and drops the phone to the ground, a horrified expression marring his face.

"MICHAEL!" Gavin yells, unable to stay quiet. The line is silent except for a quiet dripping noise, and repressed whimpers. Suddenly the sounds aren't as muffled and Gavin pales as he knows he made a dire mistake. Geoff dives forward and grabs the phone off the ground, giving Gavin a harsh punch in the shoulder on the way.

"That, was a bad move," The man hisses. They don't know how to reply, but whatever was going to be said is cut short by another scream. This one is more drawn out and a few more gunshots ring out, along with a heavy thud.

"STOP IT!" Ray screams, and the man seems to listen. Silence falls before a sigh is heard and the man speaks directly into the phone.

"He shouldn't have called you, of course, it could be beneficiary for me, all he received was punishment for his rash decisions," The man says calmly.

"Who the fuck are you," Geoff snarls angrily, a fearful expression on his face.

"Ah, Geoff is it? Yes, you may call me Crell if you wish, it's not my real name of course, but if you want something to call me that would be it."

"What the fuck are you doing," Geoff questions, the hand not holding the phone clenching into a fist, the knuckles turning white.

"Oh at the moment? Watching Mr. Michael Jones bleed on the ground. That's going to be hard to clean up but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the long run."

Geoff pales at the calm carelessness in Crell's voice, "You bastard," He chokes out, "What do you fucking want."

"As I said to Michael, since you were all obviously eavesdropping, the Brit, more specifically, Gavin Free." Geoff looks over at Gavin, then back at the phone.

"Why," he barks out the question, looking prepared to kill someone.

"He fetches a high price, no idea why, he's pretty, but a bloody idiot, something about descent," Crell says offhandedly, "I would've just taken him but then my coworker suggested a much more efficient method." Crells voice is almost soft at this point, filled with a dark kind of glee.

"If I take someone dear to everyone then they just have to give us what we want, so what do you say Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr., Ryan Haywood, Geoff Ramsey, ," Crell purrs, "Michael Jones's life in exchange for Gavin Free?"

Gavin stares wide eyed straight ahead, his face unbelievably pale. Geoff shudders and runs a hand over his face. Ray is covering his mouth with both hands, gagging, and Ryan is calculating.

"Well?"

Ryan looks at Geoff, then takes a deep breath, saying only one word, "Where."

They all turn to Ryan in shock, but he hushes them and points to the phone.

"Ah, good choice Ryan, I will send you the location over a much secure line. A few things I will tell you though." Crell's voice hardens and turns dark, "If you call anyone other than the four of you listening right now, plus Jack Patillo if you end up informing him of the situation, Michael will not be kept alive, if you call any member of the law, Michael will die, believe my warnings, I think you can tell I'm not a man to be taken lightly."

"Fine," Ryan growls through gritted teeth, pained to make the decision.

"Beautiful! Take care of your families," Crell says cheerily, before the line goes dead.

They all stand in shock, the phone falls from Geoff's hand as he lets his arm fall to his side.

Ray coughs a few times, but turns to Ryan and punches him square in the jaw. Once the man is reeling, he grabs the front of his shirt, pushing him back a few steps, ignoring the fact that Ryan was a few inches taller than him.

"What the hell are you thinking Ryan?! Have you fucking gone mad! Of course you fucking have to agree to that fucking bastard!" Ray yells, getting up on his tiptoes to be face to face with Ryan. Ryan tries to speak but Ray doesn't give him the opportunity because he's too busy giving him another punch.

"Ray stop!" Gavin cries out, moving behind Ray and holding onto one of his arms. Ray jerks out of his grip, but doesn't make a move to punch Ryan again as he sniffles, staring at the ground.

"Ray..." Gavin says sadly, grabbing him into a hug. Ray doesn't hug back, but doesn't push Gavin away either.

"I'm not an idiot Ray, I have a plan," Ryan says quietly, rubbing at his jaw. Ray now pulls away from Gavin, staring Ryan in the eye.

"Then what are you planning, share it with the rest of us," He says desperately.

"It's one guy, there's no way he could defeat all of us even if he does have weapons," Ryan replies lowly, keeping his voice quiet.

"Are you suggesting," Geoff begins with a shocked voice, "That we should try to fight the guy that has not only shot Michael, and was letting him bleed on the fucking ground while we talked, but also wants to take Gavin, claiming he'll 'fetch a high price'."

"What else are we supposed to do Geoff! Sit by and hand him over!" Ryan argues.

"I'm not saying that, but the likelihood of this outline of a plan succeeding is too low to be ok," Geoff yells in response.

"But Geoff! It's better than nothing! Gavin interjects, his voice high pitched. Geoff looks over to Gavin with a pained expression.

"Gavin, we have no idea what this guy's motive is, he wants us to just hand you over!" Geoff snaps.

"Think of Michael though! We need to think of him first!" Gavin cries, "I don't care if I get taken, Michael...Michael is..." Gavin trails off, fighting back tears.

"Gavin I care if you get taken, I can't let that happen," Geoff stops him, his voice cracking halfway through, "None of us can."

Ray puts a hand over his mouth again, moaning as he runs out of the room. Ryan pats Geoff's shoulder before running after Ray. Geoff closes the door and walks over to Gavin. He wraps him in a tight hug, hearing Gavin begin to cry.

"Buddy, I can't let this happen, we will save Michael and we'll keep you with us, you won't be sold off to whoever this sick man is employed by, everything will be fine" Geoff whispers. Gavin shudders and sobs into Geoff's shoulder.

"There's no guarantees though Geoff."

"I know buddy, but we'll have to take chances now, play all of our cards and hope for the best," Geoff states sadly, feeling like crying himself. The door opens and Ryan walks in, a hand on Ray's shoulder. Jack trails in behind him, looking concerned.

"I'm ok now," Ray mumbles, his voice breaking halfway through. Jack closes the door behind him, sensing the mood.

"What's wrong guys?" He asks carefully. Geoff pats Gavins shoulder, gently pushing him over to Ray before taking Jack over to the corner, motioning Ryan over. He explains the situation to Jack quickly, hushing his reaction before turning to Ryan.

"We need to keep in touch, don't even fucking think about going off on your own, tell me first then we can figure something out," he then looks at Jack, "You can't tell anyone, or call the police or anything, he'll kill Michael if we do."

"This can't be real," Jack muses sadly, then shakes his head, "It's unbelievable but I believe you, I won't tell anyone, but you guys better call me when you get information." He says with stern looks at Geoff and Ryan.

"Of course," Ryan says, inclining his head, he looks over Geoffs shoulder to see Ray leaning against Gavin, "I suggest you invite Ray over Geoff, he's not looking so good," He adds quietly. Geoff discretely glances over and shakes his head sadly.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him, hell for all of us," Geoff states unhappily, walking over to the two Lads. "Ray, you can stay in a room at my house tonight," Geoff begins, "And I'm not asking," He interrupts when Ray begins to protest.

"Alright," Ray mumbles.

Gavin looks gratefully at Geoff, "Can we head home Geoff, I don't think we're going to get much work done." He asks afterwards.

Geoff sighs and looks around the office, "Yeah, we should," he turns to Ryan, giving him a look, "You two as well, go home, keep your phones nearby." Team Same Voice nods and gathers their things, giving the three of them a small wave and walking out.

"C'mon Ray," Gavin says, keeping ahold of his arm and pulling the smaller man after him. Geoff shuts down their little office, grabbing his keys and almost telling someone they were leaving before he realized they were the only ones left in the building. He locks up, as per the job of the last members at the office, and heads out to join Ray and Gavin in the car.

...  
The drive is uneventful, none of them wanting to talk, Ray wasn't up for breaking the silence. When they get to Geoff's house, Gavin quickly jumps out and waits for Ray to walk up to him, about to lead him inside the house when Geoff stops them.

"We have to act like everything's fine, that means Gavin, be your annoying British self, Ray make some innuendos or puns, whatever the fuck it is you do, be mopey once Griffon and Millie are asleep," He orders, giving them harsh looks. Gavin takes a deep breath and grins, elbowing Ray.

"'course Geoff! Wouldn't want to upset the girls."

"Ah yes, don't you mean the ladies," Ray clarifies, waggling his eyebrows. Geoff grins and pats their shoulders.

"You'll be fine, now let's go convince people.

* * *

** hashtag R and R connection in this chapter! Plus some Plan G action all up in here, hell I'm having some fun writing this! **

**Ok, picturing Ray getting emotional made me tear up though, I was kinda distraught as I re-read through that section. Man, just so much mind-fuckery, I should stop writing such angst-y stuff, but It's so exhilarating!**

**Ok, next chapter should be out sometime soon, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot~**


End file.
